


Pissed Off Spark

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [117]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Stiles to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words rifle, punch and acid. Also with the added theme of anger.





	Pissed Off Spark

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/180625174089/okay-one-more-and-then-i-think-im-done-for)

“I can’t  _ believe _ you didn’t tell me about this plan,” Stiles gritted out as he slammed his rifle into the back of a hunter’s head. 

“No, you had to run off without telling  _ anyone,  _ and now I have to come and save your wolfy ass.” Stiles’ eyes flashed blue as he lifted his hand into a fist, and the mage in front of him dropped the flask of acid to the floor and clutched at his throat.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” Stiles said as he punched the hunter who was standing in front of an unconscious Derek.


End file.
